Twilight AIM
by CrimsonRibbons
Summary: The wolf pack and the Cullen's IM. Boners, love, and creepy guys. And of course angry Leah. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight AIM. In this chapter will be...**

**Edward-E+B4Ever**

**Bella-Klutzilla**

**Leah-Wolf-Girl**

**Embry-Waffles**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Jasper-Major-J**

**Seth-Happytappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Happytappy is online<strong>

**Wolf-Girl is online**

**Monkeyman is online**

**Major-J in online**

**E+B4Ever in online**

**Klutzilla is online  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf-Girl;<strong> _Dude, why are we on this?_

**Happytappy; **_It's fun! _

**Wolf-Girl-**_Seriously Seth?_

**E+B4Ever; **_Well, it fits. He's always happy as hell..._

**Wolf-Girl; **_Really? E+B4Ever? Could you get any GAYER!_

**Klutzilla; **_Who changed my IM name? :''( _

**Monkeyman; **_ROFLMFAO! Score!_

**Wolf-Girl; **_Well. You know. It. Fits. _

**E+B4Ever; **_Emmett that was rude, and Leah, don't be rude about my name. I love Bella very much. _

**Klutzilla; **_I love you to Edward!_

**Monkeyman; **_Aww! I love you Seth!_

**Happytappy; **_I ..love you to?_

**Wolf-Girl; **_Sorry, I had to puke._

**Major-J; **_I know right. I'm with Leah on this._

**Wolf-Girl; **_Yes. It's fucking sick as hell. Fuck._

**E+B4Ever; **_It's just love._

**Klutzilla; **_Yeah, just love. Don't be sad, you'll find someone to._

**Monkeyman; **_Yeah! Everyone loves the She-Wolf!_

**Major-J; **_I doubt saying this to Leah is a good idea..._

**Monkeyman; **_I love you Jasper!_

**Major-J; **_I know. I wish I returned your feelings, but Emmett, I love Alice, your like a brother to me. I'm so very sorry._

**Monkeyman; **_Your a fucking dick._

**Wolf-Girl; **_Now this is more like it._

**Happytappy; **_You don't have to be so angry =''(_

**Wolf-Girl; **_Contrary. I do. It's in my nature, so sod off._

**Monkeyman; **_Sod off?_

**Major-J; **_British for Fuck off._

**Waffles is online.**

**Waffes; **_Hi guys!_

**Monkeyman; **_So...why don't they just say Fuck off?_

**Wolf-Girl; **_Why do brits do anything? Why is Edward gay? Why, oh, why?_

**Happytappy; **_And back with the mean stuff..._

**E+B4Ever; **_I'm not gay! I'm married to a woman!_

**Kutzilla; **_And he has a child with a moman.._

**Wolf-Girl; **_And he sparkles .. like a fag..._

**Major-J; **_I spark..._

**Major-J; **_Sparkle...fail..._

**Wolf-Girl; **_Lol. But your not a fag. _

**Happytappy; **_He can't help that he sparkles._

**Monkeyman; **_I sparkle..._

**Klutzilla; **_I sparkle._

**E+B4Ever; **_Yes Leah. I SPARKLE AND I'M PROUD!_

**Wof-Girl; **_Fucking fairy faggot. _

**Waffles; **_Wtf did I just walk ...sign..into? O.o_

**Wolf-Girl; **_OMG! I should totally change my IM name to FrenchToast! Damnit Embry! Your so smart._

**Waffles; **_(=_

**Wolf-Girl changed her name to French-Toast.**

**Waffles; **_Total . Win . _

**French-Toast; **_J-D-O-G I got your girl on a leash I got her feenin and the whole crowds screamin'. SHAKE IT LIKE A WHAT? FUCK YOU. HU CREW WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK! WHAT? WHAT? UNDEAD._

**Major-J; **_So don't make me tear it up. You know I don't give a fuck, and I ain't here to shake things up, but I got my hands on my gun._

**French-Toast; **_I officaly love you. _

**Monkeyman; **_I LOVE YOU!_

**French-Toast; **_Not you. Dumbass._

**Monkeyman; **_=''(_

**Major-J;**_ Lol._

**E+B4Ever; **_So you can say love but I can't?_

**Klutzilla; **_You can. But she'll be rude.._

**Frech-Toast;**_ Damn right. Him and his sparkling fucking knickerkanckers, goin' around knockin' up humans, with his fucking glitter sperm. Tell me, how the fuck you get a boner?_

**Happytappy; **_Oh god..._

**Waffles;**_ Erm..._

**E+B4Ever; **_...What?_

**French-Toast;**_ How. Do. You. Get. A. Boner. Hard on. Erection. Hard dick. BONERS._

**E+B4Ever; **_...I don't...understand what your asking?_

**French-Toast;**_ You glittery bastard...omfg._

**Klutzilla;**_ What are you asking?_

**E+B4Ever;**_ Excatly._

**French-Toast; **_HOW DID YOU, THE GLITTERY BASTARD, FUCK BELLA AND MAKE DEMON SPAWN? HOW. DO. YOU. GET. A. HARD. ON._

**E+B4Ever; **_..._

**E+B4Ever has logged out.**

**Klutzilla; **_..._

**Klutzilla has logged out.**

**French-Toast; **_Epic win. (=_

**Happytappy has logged out.**

**Monkeyman; **_Does anyone love me?_

**Major-J has logged out.**

**Monkeyman; **_=;[_

**Monkeyman has logged out.**

**French-Toast; **_And then there was two._

**Waffles; **_..._

**French-Toast has logged out.**

**Waffles; **_Son of a bitch..._

***Random creepy stalker.*; **_I'm gonna rape you._

**Waffles;** _Who are you?_

**R.C.S; **_I want to lick you._

**Waffles has logged out.**

**R.C.S; **_Aww =;[_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the two that reveiwed, I didn't think I'd get reveiws xD, Let's ****say Nessie is...eleven, looks...fifteen?**

**Embry-Waffles**

**Leah-French-Toast**

**Alice-Iluvshopping**

**Jasper-Major-J**

**Seth-Happytappy**

**Nessie-Blueberry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happytappy is online<strong>

**Iluvshopping is online**

**Major-J is online**

**Blueberry is online  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Happytappy; <em> _Hey guys!_

_Iluvshopping; __Hi!_

_Major-J; __Well, we all know that's Alice._

_Blueberry; __Lol, This is cool._

_Major-J; __Blueberry?_

_Iluvshopping; __Be nice Jazz ='(_

_Blueberry; __It was what I was eatting at the time..make fun of Mr. happytappy._

_Happytappy; __Please don't._

_Iluvshopping; __ Let's all be nice (=_

_Blueberry; __Yes, nice._

_Major-J; __I was being nice. I was just asking a question._

_Happytappy; __But...I think you hang out with Leah to much, your starting to sound like her. And it's like aqvubdvpen_

_Happytappy; __Sorry, I sneezed and my face hit the keyboard..._

_Iluvshopping; __LOL!_

_Blueberry; __Lmao._

_Iluvshopping; __Lmao?_

_Blueberry; __Laughing my ass off._

_Happytappy; __Glad you two find it so funny..._

_Major-J; __nduvnfevu_

_Iluvshopping; __Did your face hit the keyboard to Jazz?_

_Happytappy;__Asshole..._

_Iluvshopping; __Jazz?_

_Major-J __Sorry, I was laughing really hard and I smacked the keyboard._

_Happytappy; __Assholes..._

_Major-J; __Rotflmfao._

_Iluvshopping; __...Roltflmfao?_

**Waffles is online.**

**French-Toast is online.**

_Major-J; __Rolling. On. The. FLoor. Laughing. My. Fucking. Ass. Off._

_Iluvshopping; __Oh._

_Blueberry; __How do you not know these things?_

_French-Toast; __Blueberry? Iluvshopping? Wtf is wrong you you leechs? The coolest leech IM name I've seen so far is Jasper's and Emmett's. _

_Happytappy; __Again with the names?_

_French-Toast; __Stfu._

_Major-J; __Thanks Leah._

_Waffles; __But who as the coolest name by far?_

_Major-J; __Your moms's ass._

_Iluvshopping; __Jazz..._

_Blueberry; __Wow._

_French-Toast; __Lol. Either Jasper, or you Embry. Cause...I like waffles._

_Major-J; __Yay._

_Waffles; __Score._

_Iluvshopping; __Such rudeness =;[_

_French-Toast; __It's ight little Pixie. Just pour some of Edwards glitter on you, and fly away!_

_Happytappy; __Leah, your so mean. But I have abblesauce._

_Happytappy; __aAblesauce_

_Happytappy; __Abplesauve._

_Happytappy; __I give up._

_French-Toast; __Lmao._

_Waffles; __Sumbass.._

_Waffes; __umbasss..._

_Waffles; Y__eah, okay, nevermind._

_Major-J; __D.u.m.b.a.s.s._

_Blueberry; __Lol, you guys are silly._

_Iluvshopping; __And rude._

**Iluvshopping has logged out.**

Blueberry; _I'm leaving to.._

**Blueberry has logged out.**

_French-Toast; __Fuckin' score._

_Major-J; __Lol, do you think I'm rude?_

_Waffles; __Not really._

_French-Toast; __Nope._

_Happytappy; __Yes._

_French-Toast; __Jasper...how do you get a boner?_

_Waffles; __Omfg...please no. Not again._

_French-Toast; __This is a serious squestion! You are dead. There is no blood pumping through you, so how, oh, how?_

_Major-J; __Lol, I get what your asking._

_Major-J; __But, I don't know. Ask Carlisle._

_French-Toast; __=x...Fine._

_Waffles; __Jeezzzz.._

_Happytappy; __I'm leaving._

_French-Toast; __Bye._

**_Happytappy has logged out._**

****_Major-J; __I'm gonna make sure Alice isn't mad at me._

**_Major-J has logged out._**

****_Waffles; __Leah..don't leave me. Lastnightsome creepy guy said he wanted to lick me._

_French-Toast; __How?_

_Waffles; __He tybed it._

_Waffles; __Typed._

_French-Toast; __It woulda told you he was on here._

_Waffles; __Well it didn't! I was scared Leah. I wanted to cry =;[. Don't leave me._

_French-Toast; __Don't be such a fuckin' puss. He can't lick you he's online, and your a friggin wolf for fuck's sake. Grow a pair. Don't be such a sparkly faggot like Edward, be a man._

**_French-Toast has logged out_**

****_Waffles; __Leah =(_

_R.C.G; __Hey again sexi._

_Waffles; __Well...I am sexy.._

_R.C.G.; __I wanna ride you like a horse. Your so sexy, I want you all over me. Fuck me._

_Waffles; __Leah is so dead...=(_

**_Waffles has logged off._**

****_R.C.G; __Aww ='[._

**_R.C.G has logged off.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Like? This is so easy and fun to write. Reveiws?~C.R.<strong>


	3. Facebook Fun

**Okkay, in this chapter they all have..Facebooks! The IM chats will be in the next chapter, I just wanted to try out a Facebook chapter =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen;<strong>_ Leah just asked my dad how we get boners..?  
>Like. Comment. Share. 2 minutes ago.<br>Jasper Hale likes this._

**Comments;**

**Bella Cullen; **_Jeez, she's really interested isn't she? _

**Jasper Hale; **_She has a point though. No blood should mean no boner. But then it's like...BAM BONERAMA!_

**Emmett Cullen; **_Haha, bonerama. _

**Leah Clearwater; **_All of you, sod the hell off. Is Jasper REALLY the only other one curious? I mean REALLY? _

**Paul Lahote; **_Not everyone is interested in Edward Cullen's dick._

**Leah Clearwater; **_I'm. Not. Interested. In. Edward's. Baby. Arm. Fuck off Paul._

**Edward Cullen; **_...Omg.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett TheGrizzly Cullen; <strong>_Does nobody love me? =(  
>Like. Comment. Share. 6 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Rosalie Hale; **_I love you._

**Emmett TheGrizzly Cullen; **_Not you Rose! I mean someone else! Like Edward and Seth love eachother, Leah and Jasper love eachother. I mean friend love!_

**Rosalie Hale;** _Am I not enough for you?_

**Jasper Hale; **_I already told you, I'm not gay. I'm sorry._

**Emmett TheGrizzly Cullen; **_No baby, of course you are. And Jasper, shut up. Rose you are enough, I love you._

**Rosalie Hale; **_Don't touch me for a week, we'll see who loves who._

**Leah Clearwater; **_If your life had a face I'd punch it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Leah Clearwater;<strong> _Guess I'm not good enough for hand holding.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 40 minutes ago via mobile<em>

**Comments;**

**Jasper Hale; **_Of course ya are._

**Alice Cullen; **_I held your hand._

**Leah Clearwater; **_Jasper; You can't say that YOUR the one who said you'd hold my hand and DIDN'T. ='(. Alice; Cause you love me(=_

**Jasper Hale; **_Blame Alice not me. Lol._

**Leah Clearwater; **_Why Alice? Your the one that didn't do it!_

**Jasper Hale; **_Never mind. Lol._

**Leah Clearwater; **_Someday, your holding my fucking hand. I love you Jasper._

**Jasper Hale; **_Yes, someday it will happen. I love you too LEAH and also ALICE._

**Leah Clearwater; **_I love Alice too._

**Alice Cullen; **_I love you both too (=_

**Emmett Cullen; **_See =(  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black <strong>_is playing baseball with the Cullen's, Leah, Seth and Embry.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 12 minutes ago.<br>Seth Clearwater and 6 others like this.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Embry Call; <strong>_Leah just beat me with a baseball bat, smacked me, broke my rib by kicking me, and spit on me...  
>Like. Comment. Share. 4 minutes ago.<br>Leah Clearwater likes this._

**Comments;**

**Emily Uley; **_Oh my god! Why?_

**Embry Call; **_I told her she looks nice in a baseball cap and uinforrm._

**Jared Cameron; **_Haha, got your ass kicked by a girl!_

**Embry Call; **_Dude, so have you! And Jake, and Sam, Paul, Seth, Brady AND Collin. ALL by the SAME girl!_

**Sam Uley; **_That's very true._

**Jacob Black; **_Your forgetting the part where she kissed you. xD _

**Sam Uley; **_Lmao, she beat your ass then kissed you? That's so Leah._

**Leah Clearwater; **_Stfu. You all suck. 'Cept Embry and Jared._

**Embry Call; **_Yay!_

**Paul Lahote; **_Sweaty balls._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Hale; <strong>_If you got Jack in your cup go raise it up, if you ain't gotta nuff go fill it up.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 51 minutes ago.<br>Leah Clearwater likes this._

**Comments;**

**Leah Clearwater; **_If you had to much dont't throw it up, and if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up._

**Jasper Hale; **_I love you._

**Leah Clearwater; **_I know buddy (;_

**Emmett Cullen; **_='( _

**Paul Lahote; **_Sweaty balls.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Gothchik;I don't know much abou tTwitter, so maybe you could be my beta for a chapter and help with Twitter?**

**Back to IMing! **

**Rosalie-IceQueen**

**Jacob-Alphadog  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Waffles is online<strong>

**French-Toast is online**

**Major-J is online**

**Iluvshopping is online**

**IceQueen is online**

**Alphadog is online**

**Monkeyman is online.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alphadog; <em>_This is pretty G._

_IceQueen; __Your such an idiot._

_Monkeyman; __Be nice Rosie, we already have Jasper and Leah being mean._

_Major-J; __We aren't mean._

_IceQueen; __Emmett, shut up._

_Iluvshopping; __Why is it everytime we get onto a chat, or Facebook, everyone just argus?_

_Alphadog; __This really happens everytime?_

_Waffles; __Sadly, yes. Every. Single. Time/_

_Alphadog; Oh...wow._

_Major-J; Their all just being weak, we aren't being mean._

_French-Toast; Totally, their pussies. All we do is point out facts, like seriously._

_IceQueen; Clearly, they all suck. But I'm bored, this bores me, I'm going shopping. Ali, want to join?_

_Iluvshopping; YES!_

**Iluvshopping has logged out.**

**IceQueen has logged out.**

_Monkeyman; Awww. _

_Alphadog; I'm gonna go see Ness. Bye._

**Alphadog has logged out.**

_French-Toast; Whipped._

_Major-J; Completely._

_Waffles; Guys, she's like thirteen!_

_French-Toast; Which is why he is w.h.i.p.p.e.d._

_Major-J; Duh._

**E+B4Ever is online.**

_E+B4Ever; Hi guys._

_French-Toast; Ohhhh great! The fucking fairy faggot, bonerless, dumbshit who goes around knockin bitches up. Soab._

**E+B4Ever has logged out.**

_French-Toast; I really know how to clear out a chatroom ;D_

_Waffles; Lmao. _

_Monkeyman; Leah, do you like bubblegum?_

_French-Toast; ...Yes._

_Major-J; ...Why?_

_Monkeyman; I stole a buttload of bubblegum from a bunch of kids. _

_French-Toast; Score._

_Major-J; When, where, and why?_

_Monkeyman; Lastweek, at the mall, cause it looked cool._

_Waffles; Jeee...Leeah, you should share with me._

_French-Toast; Why would I do that?_

_Waffles; Cause I rock._

_French-Toast; Well, you don't glitter like a fucking fairy faggot, you can get boners, you don't piss me off as soon as I glance at you, and you only rape my mind when we're in wolf form...so I guess your pretty cool._

_Major-J; I glitter..._

_Monkeyman; I glitter!_

_French-Toast; But you two aren't fucking fairy faggots._

_Monkeyman; Does that mean you love me?_

_French-Toast; Nope._

_Monkeyman; Aw =;[_

**Monkeyman has logged off.**

_French-Toast; Lmfao..._

_Waffles; Your kind of...mean xD._

_French-Toast; But you love it._

_Major-J; Lol._

_French-Toast; What do you think would happen if you went into space and got into your suit, and started smokin' pot? Like, hot boxing your helmet?_

_Waffles; That's fuckin cool o.O_

_Major-J; Wouldn't you like freak out, not be able to see, and then be all like freaking cause your floating and stuff?_

_French-Toast; Probably, but it'd be the best high EVER._

_Waffles; What if you hot boxed your ship?_

_Major-J; Now that'd be epic._

_French-Toast; Hella...What would it feel like to screw in space? _

_Waffles; Likenvuofwepvnev_

_Major-J; ...Cool._

_Waffles; Sorry, I just dropped an abble on my beyboard._

_Waffles; Abple and jeybaord._

_Waffles; APPL AND KEYBOORD_

_Waffles; A.P.P.L.E. AND K.E.Y.B.O.A.R.D._

_French-Toast; Lmao!_

_Major-J; You suuuuuuck._

_French-Toast; I'm gonna go to the Cullen's, maybe shove a shoe up the sparkling-fairy-faggots ass and the watch, point, and laugh while he cries, then steal some food. Catch ya later._

**French-Toast has logged off.**

_Waffles; BYE._

**Waffles has logged off.**

_Major-J; Wtf?_

_R.C.G; You wanna fuck me?_

_Major-J; Who are you?_

_R.C.G; Your future lover. I'm gonna lick you all over, and make you scream at the top of your lungs._

_Major-J; ...I ask again...Wtf?_

_R.C.G; I wanna bone you._

**Major-J has logged off. **

_R.C.G; Aww =;[_


	5. Facebook Fun 2!

**GothChiq; Your sugjestions on R.C.G are entertaining me =D, Keep it up! Everyone that reveiws; Thank you! Your the only thing keepin' this story going (=.**

**Hmmm...Facebook Fun...2!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leah Clearwater; <strong>_Fuck my hair.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 17 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Jasper Hale; **_I feel ya. Mines worse, I need to cut it all off._

**Leah Clearwater; **_I curled mine and it. looks. like. SHIT._

**Jasper Hale; **_Retry?_

**Leah Clearwater; **_It looks fine, but the curls are tight so it's high. I fixed it._

**Jasper Hale; **_I sound homo, talking about hair =O_

**Leah Clearwater; **_Lol. It's okay, atleast we know your not...I think o.O_

**Jasper Hale; **_Umm...no._

**Leah Clearwater; **_I know (; So, then your homoness talk of hair is fine because we know your not homo._

**Alice Cullen; **_I don't know about the homo part...(=_

**Jasper Hale; **_Well, you should know by now, espesially after lastnight (;_

**Leah Clearwater; **_Seriously? On my comments? You guys are SICK.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen; <strong>_Leah keeps calling me a fucking fairy princess.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 6 minutes ago.<br>Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale like this._

**Comments;**

**Leah Clearwater; **_Fucking fairy FAGGOT princess._

**Paul Lahote; **_Sweaty Balls.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jared Cameron is engaged to Kim Connwell.<br>**_Like. Comment. Share. 12 minutes ago._

**Comments;**

**Leah Clearwater; **_Nobody fucking tells me anything..._

**Jared Cameron; **_Sorry._

**Seth Clearwater; **_Cause you bitch about everything!_

**Sue Clearwater; **_Watch your damn mouth Seth._

**Seth Clearwater; **_But I'm...fine.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Embry Call; <strong>_Quick pretend your sleeping! Never gets old.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 43 minutes ago.<br>Leah Clearwater and 5 others like this. _

**Comments;**

**Paul Lahote; **_Quick, throw the blankets over your naked body and run to the closet! Never gets old either._

**Embry Call; **_Jesus..._

**Paul Lahote; **_Nope, just Paul.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Hale; <strong>_Dear Squirell in my yard, just because you stoppped moving doesn't mean your invisable. Sincerily; I'm staring right at you.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 9 minutes ago.<br>Leah Clearwater and 10 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ro<em>salie Hale; **_De__ar wind, you totally raped my hair.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 14 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Alice Cullen; **_Good thing mine is naturaly messy!_

**Paul Lahote; **_Sweaty balls.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth Clearwater; <strong>_Leah; "I claim the last two pieces of pizza!" My mom;"You claim my dick! I payed for it!" LOL  
>Like. Comment. Share. 32 minutes ago.<br>Alice Cullen and 3 others like this._

**Comments;**

**Edward Cullen; **_What's wrong with Leah?_

**Leah Clearwater; **_Your sparkingly, queer, glittery ass!_

**Embry Call; **_His ass glitters..?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Leah Clearwater; <strong>_Great. Embry claimed there was a Random Creepy Guy stalking him on IM, and now Jasper claims the same thing. Fucking idiots.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 4 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Jasper Hale; **_It's true!_

**Embry Call; **_Yeah! Don't you trust us?_

**Leah Clearwater; **_You guys are either lying, or your huge bitches! It's an IM CHATROOM! Not like this guy can kill you, I mean STFU, who gives a flying beavcoon about it?_

**Jasper Hale; **_It's creepy!_

**Embry Call; **_Yeah! Just...the things he says..._

**Leah Clearwater;** _You guys are M.E.N. Grow a set of balls and act like one! I'd be scaring the guy right back because IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL._

**Edward Cullen; **_There are creepos out there..._

**Embry Call; **_Excatly._

**Leah Clearwater; **_Like you and your glittery ass? Shut the fuck up you fairy bastard! Go put on some sparking wings to match your skin, a pink ballroom dress, get a wand, and DRESS THE FUCKING PART WHY DON'T CHA?_

**Edward Cullen; **_I see..._

**Embry Call; **_.For..._

**Leah Clearwater; **_ALL OF YOU GET OFF MY WALL!_

**Paul Lahote; **_...Sweaty balls...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth Clearwater Facebook Chatbox.<strong>

_R.C.G; Your so sexy!_

_Seth; Who is this?_

_R.C.G; I'm gonna take a lock of your hair and smell it forever! _

_Seth; Huh?_

_R.C.G; I'm going to steal a shirt of yours and wear it to bed everynight!_

_Seth; Woah...your freakin' me out._

_R.C.G; I just wanna hold you baby!_

**Seth Clearwater is offline but you can still send him a message.**

_R.C.G.; Aww =;[.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth Clearwater; <strong>_AH! The Random Creepy Guy is real!  
>Like. Comment. Share. 3 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Jasper Hale; **_TOLD YOU!_

**Embry Call; **HAH!

**Leah Clearwater; **_Idiots._


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving the R.C.G guesses =D. **

**Who else should I add to this story?**

**Leah, and Embry are at a fancy hotel with the Cullen's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happytappy is online.<strong>

**Waffles is online.**

**Major-J is online.**

**Monkeyman is online.**

**French-Toast is online.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Happytappy; I miss you guys!<em>

_French-Toast; We've been gone for a day._

_Major-J; He's your brother, of course he misses ya._

_French-Toast; He's lived with me forever, I think he can handle it._

_Waffles; Aw. Be nice._

_Monkeyman; I wish I had an apple._

_Happytappy; Why..?_

_Major-J; You can't even eat an apple._

_Monkeyman;...But apples are cool!_

_Waffles; Leah, I don't want to say it outloud, but you have whipped cream in your hair, and all over your bra...now that I think about it, PUT A SHIRT ON!_

_Waffles; f;uvbakvvbhfuva.'''47t58bvv jk;sakdvub_

_Major-J; Hmm?_

_French-Toast; Hit him with the keyboard, brb._

_Major-J; Haha._

_Monkeyman; Lol!_

_Major-J; How'd she get whipped cream on her...?_

_Waffles; Dont. Ask._

_Monkeyman; Kinky._

_Happytappy; EW!_

_Major-J; Extremly kinky._

_Waffles; NOT LIKE THAT!_

_Happytappy; GUYS STOP!_

_Waffles; Seriously!_

_French-Toast; Childish._

_Monkeyman; Your childish!_

_French-Toast; And sex is a natural thing Seth._

_Happytappy; It's Gross!_

_Major-J; How?_

_French-Toast. It's natural. It happens everyday, someone is having sex Right now. It happens everywhere. I've fucked someone on your bed before. _

_Happytappy; WITH WHO! SAM?_

_French-Toast; Gross. We only screwed twice. And they were both at hs house. With nuna, butt out. The point is, sex it natural._

_Happytappy; EW! EW. EW. EW. EW._

_Major-J; She's right. It's fine._

_Happytappy; I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY SISTERS SEX LIFE!_

_Monkeyman; You'll understand when ya have sex buddie._

_Major-J; Yeah, you will._

_Waffles; I want an apple now. Brb._

_Monkeyman; =[_

_Major-J; I'm very bored._

_French-Toast; I'm very horny._

_Happytappy; I'm very scarred for life._

_Waffles; I'm very satisfied._

_Monkeyman; I'm very sad._

_Happytappy; I'm buying a new bed tomorrow.._

_Waffles; Lol._

_French-Toast; Sigh...idiot._

**_French-Toast has logged off._**

****_Waffles; I'm tired. Night guys._

**_Waffles has logged off._**

****_Major-J; Their bonin'._

_Happytappy; UGH!_

**_Happytappy has logged off._**

****_Monkeyman; Haha._

**_Major-J has logged off._**

****_R.C.G; I'd fuck you on Seth's bed. _

_Monkeyman; Who wouldn't?_

_R.C.G; I like the way your dressed right now._

_Monkeyman; I know right, red looks so sexy on me._

_R.C.G; Your sexy in genrel._

_Monkeyman; I know! Thanks for agreeing! =D._

_R.C.G; We should bone._

_Monkeyman; I love Rosie._

_R.C.G; But..=;[_

_Monkeyman; Sorry dude._

_R.C.G; You have a sweet ass._

_Monkeyman; Your so nice =D._

_R.C.G; Thanks (=._

_Monkeyman; Welp, gotta go. See ya nice dude._

**_Monkeyman has logged off._**

****_R.C.G; Aww =;[_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy with my reveiws! I got a new laptop today, so I should be updating quicker.**

**Who else should I add?**

* * *

><p><strong> Happytappy is online.<strong>

**E+B4Ever is online.**

**Major-J is online.**

**Klutzilla is online.**

**Monkeyman is online.**

**Waffles is online.**

* * *

><p><em>Happytappy; When do you guys come home?<em>

_E+B4Ever; Tomorrow around nineish._

_Klutzilla; Which means Leah, and Embry should be home around about ten. _

_Monkeyman; Hey Seth._

_Happytappy; Okay, and hey Em._

_Major-J; What's today?_

_E+B4Ever; Thursday._

_Monkeyman; SCORE! GREY'S ANATOMY IS ON TONIGHT! WOOOOO!_

_Klutzilla; I'm embaressed to call you my brother._

_Major-J; Hey, that show is pretty cool. Me, Emmett, and Leah watch it together._

_E+B4Ever; Leah has brain-washed our family._

_Happytappy; Embry?_

_Waffles; Hmm?_

_Happytappy; What are you doing?_

_Waffles; ...I was eatting icecream._

_Happytappy; Where's my sister?_

_Waffles; Sleepin'. She's worn out from what we did like an hour ago, so she crashed._

_Monkeyman; Kinky._

_Major-J; You guys go at it like bunnies, don't cha?_

_Happytappy; Emmett, Jasper...Please._

_Waffles; Hiking dumbasses. You both were there. God ya'll suck._

_E+B4Ever; Seriously..._

_Klutzilla; I think Leah has indeed brain-washed our family. Emmett, I expect this from, but Jasper? _

_Major-J; Leah just told me to speak my mind, ask Eddie, I have a dirty mind._

_E+B4Ever; He does..._

_Monkeyman; Embry, bro, my room is next to yours, so I must ask, WTF ARE YOU LISTENING TO?_

_Waffles; Oh, that's Leah. She's listening to Emilie Autumn. She's pretty good._

_Happytappy; Didn't you just say Leah's sleeping?_

_Waffles; People wake up dumbass. _

_Monkeyman; That sounds like scary music. _

_Waffles; It's called I Know Where You Sleep. xD_

_Monkeyman; What's it about?_

_Waffles; Hell if I know. It's cool._

_Monkeyman; I'll listen to her. What's a good song?_

_Waffles; Miss Lucy Had Some Leechs (No pun intended...) I Know Where You Sleep, and Shallot. _

_Monkeyman; I'll listen to them all! Brb._

_Major-J; So anyways, have you screwed Lee yet?_

_Waffles; No. I don't plan to either._

_Klutzilla; So, Seth, how's La Push and Forks?_

_Happytappy; Rach is pregnat again, she hopes she doesn't miscarage like lasttime, Emily and Sam had their kid, Andrew Levi Uley, and, in Forks, it's all the same. Your dad's safe, still, we watch him sometimes._

_Klutzilla; Wasn't Rachel just pregnat like...four months ago?_

_Happytappy; Eight. She miscaraged. _

_Major-J; Hey, Emmett, did you ever get that apple? (;_

_Monkeyman; =;[ No..._

_Klutzilla; That's all he talks about anymore. _

_Monkeyman; I also talk about Wal-Mart!_

_Happytappy; What happened at Wal-Mart?_

_E+B4Ever; Really want to know?_

_Happytappy; Yes._

_E+B4Ever; Tell him Emmett._

_Monkeyman; I went to Wal-Mart, and I got this thingy, it was a back massager, and I asked this guy to massage my back for a second, so I knew if I wanted it, and Eddie-Boy told me he thought I said 'Massage my balls.' So I got kicked out, and banned. _

_Happytappy; Lmao!_

_Waffles; Sorry, I was busy._

_Major-J; Fucking Seth's sister._

_Waffles; Putting my icecream away T_T._

_**French-Toast is online. **_

_French-Toast; Hey kiddos. _

_E+B4Ever; Em, Jasper, and myself are older then you O.o_

_French-Toast; Um. Your seventeen, Emmett is what, eighteen? Jasper's like...Eighteen, or nineteen, I'm nineteen. So Hah._

_Monkeyman; Well played ma'am. _

_Waffles; Lol._

_French-Toast; Eddie, ever seen that movie, The 40 Year Old Virgin?_

_E+B4Ever; I've seen half, it was very disturbing._

_French-Toast; They should make a movie about you, called The 104 year old virgin. =D._

_E+B4Ever; I see._

_**E+B4Ever has logged out.**_

_French-Toast; I rock socks off._

_Monkeyman; Are you and Embry together?_

_Happytappy; SHUT. UP. _

_French-Toast; Nope._

_Waffles; No!_

_French-Toast; Would it be embaressing to be with me? Are you embaressed by me? Am I not pretty enough for you? What, is my skin to dark? You hate me because I'm indian!_

_Waffles; No! No! Your very pretty, very very very pretty! Beautiful even! And I'm indian too!_

_French-Toast; Aww..You think I'm beautiful?_

_Waffles; Who doesn't?_

_Monkeyman; He's right, you are pretty beautiful._

_Happytappy; That's the smartest thing you've ever said...typed._

_Klutzilla; You are super beautiful._

_Major-J; Very beautiful indeed._

_French-Toast; Aww. You guys are sweet, but stfu. I am awfully pretty, but I'm not beautiful. Rosalie is beautiful. _

_Monkeyman; Well, yes, but, so are you._

_French-Toast; You guys are such faggots. I'm going for a run, all of you grow a pair._

_**French-Toast has logged out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry** this took so long, I've been with my friend for four days, and I'm dealing with some shit...Here's the way to late chapter though!**

**I'm adding Paul to this, btw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul-PMan is online. <strong>

**Waffles is online.**

**French-Toast is online.**

**Monkeyman is online.**

**Major-J is online.**

**Klutzilla is online.**

* * *

><p><em>Monkeyman; Hiya guys.<em>

_French-Toast; Whaddupp, bruh? Do you still have my Grey's Anatomy Season 1 cds? I lent you them, like..a month ago, and my mom is looking for them._

_Monkeyman; ..If I say yes will you attack me? Cause, last time it look me and Rose a day to put my arm back on._

_French-Toast; Don't sweat it amigo. _

_Major-J; Ooooh. She's the one who tore your arm off? Hahh.._

_PMan; You suck._

_Waffles; Jasper, don't laugh at poor Embry's expense, if you weren't Leah's bestfriend your arm would be ripped off too. And Paul, stfu. She's kicked your ass to._

_Major-J; Oh, Leah already ripped off one of my arms off once. And a leg. But it's still funny._

_PMan; Dick licker..._

_Klutzilla; Leah's never beat my ass. (=_

_French-Toast; Careful. Life isn't over yet._

_PMan; Yeah, don't count on it. She'll beat your ass some day._

_Waffles; True story..._

_Major-J; Yeah..._

_Monkeyman; I'll give you your dick when I see you next._

_Waffles; WOAH!_

_Major-J; That's Embry's job._

_French-Toast; Wth, bro? _

_PMan; HAHA!_

_Monkeyman; DISK DISK DISK!_

_French-Toast; Atta boy!_

_PMan; Welp, Ima go get laiiid. Bye guys (;_

_Monkeyman; Aw, lucky._

_Major-J; I'm gonna do the same. =D._

_**Major-J has logged off.**_

_**PMan has logged off.**_

_French-Toast; And their off._

_Waffles; Lol._

_Klutzilla; So, how are you all doing?_

_Monkeyman; Great I=_

_French-Toast; Not to shabby._

_Waffles; Eh._

_Klutzilla; Why Eh?_

_Waffles; Cause Leah's really mean to me..._

_French-Toast; Fuckin' pussy._

_Monkeyman; She's mean to everyone._

_Klutzilla; True..._

_French-Toast; Stfu. _

_Klutzilla; Always telling me to shut up..._

_French-Toast; And I will again. S.T.F.U. I'll slap your sparkling cheek._

_Monkeyman; LOL_

_Waffles; Calmmmm your tits Lee._

_French-Toast; I'm wearing a bra, so they're restricted, and calm. Thank you very much._

_Klutzilla; Calm your tits...?_

_Waffles; Lol._

_Monkeyman; Why not, Calm your balls?_

_Waffles; ..Sounds kinda gay, don't cha think?_

_Klutzilla; Wow._

_Monkeyman; Eh, yeah._

_French-Toast; Emie, you should come hangout with me. We can watch movies, or something._

_Waffles; Can I eat all the food in your frige?_

_French-Toast; Sure thing, buddy._

_**French-Toast has logged off.**_

_**Waffles has logged off.**_

_Monkeyman; Their boning._

_Klutzilla; Really?_

_Monkeyman; Oh yes..._

_**Monkeyman has logged off.**_

_R.C.G; I'm gonna lick your husband._

_Klutzilla; Huh?_

_R.C.G; I'm going to marry him, and lick him everyday, and ride him like a pony._

_Klutzilla; I repeat, Huh?_

_R.C.G; I'm gonna screw your husband!_

_Klutzilla; Sure you are._

_R.C.G; He loves me._

_Klutzilla; We have a daughter, and we're married._

_R.C.G; We're in love._

_Klutzilla; He loves ME._

_R.C.G; Whatever, bitch, he loves me._

_**Klutzilla has logged off.**_

_R.C.G; Yay =;]___

* * *

><p><strong>Ish sorry that this took so long. I wrote it all out and then it randomly screwed up, I was berry angry =(. Anyhoo, It's not as funny as it was the first time, which makes me sad, and I am sorry for that. Sorry it took so long.~C.R.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reveiws, I'm so happy with them! Okay, so R.C.G has gotten Embry, Jasper, Seth, Emmett and Bella. And; 'Shoulabeenablonde' Omg! Your reveiws had me laughing my ass off! I love them. And I think I'll totally use the sex thing you sujested, anymore sujestions on who I should add onto here?**

* * *

><p><strong>Waffles is online. <strong>

**E+B4Ever is online. **

**French-Toast is online.**

**Monkeyman is online. **

**Happytappy is online.**

**Major-J is online.**

* * *

><p><em>French-Toast; Era, e-era, e-era, I'M BAAAAACK!<em>

_Happytappy; Ugh..._

_Major-J; You left?_

_Waffles; When?_

_French-Toast; It's a song you idiots. Freaknik, The Musical. _

_Happytappy; Love that movie._

_E+B4Ever; Freaknik?_

_Waffles; Ooooh. That's a good movie._

_Major-J; Freaknik was the biggest party ever, in Alantic City. _

_Monkeyman; Aww, sounds epic._

_French-Toast; And the Musical is about said party, dude comes back to life. It's epic._

_E+B4Ever; Sounds stupid._

_Waffles; Your stupid. _

_French-Toast; Nice comeback, what are you five?_

_Monkeyman; Haaa. _

_E+B4Ever; Your really mean, Leah..._

_French-Toast; Omfg Eddie! You are so fucking uptight, dude! You suck! I know why you were such a loser when you were the 104 year old virgin, but god fuck, bro, is screwing Bella like having sex with a fucking sloth? Stop being such an uptight loser and live a little! JEEZUS..._

_Monkeyman; O.W.N.E.D!_

_Major-J; L.m.f.a.o._

_Waffles; Totally. Fucking. Pwned..._

_E+B4Ever; No it's not like having sex with a sloth! Oh my god, Leah..._

_French-Toast; Well damnnn boy. Your tits aren't very calm are they?_

_E+B4Ever; I don't have tits!_

_Waffles; Let's talk about something other then Edward's body parts PLEASE._

_Major-J; ...Had sex lately Embry?_

_Waffles; SOMETHING ELSE!_

_Monkeyman; Don't you remember Jazz? He's doing the dirty with Leah. _

_Happytappy; I'm off..._

**Happytappy has logged off.**

_Major-J; Oh, right._

_French-Toast; The Dirty? Why can't you just say, FUCKING. SCREWING. SEX. BONING. _

_Monkeyman; LOL._

_Major-J; And she does not deny.._

_French-Toast; Oh we aren't boning, but you won't believe that, so what's the point?_

_Monkeyman; That's true._

_Major-J; So true._

_Waffles; Sometimes I wonder if we should just bone so they'll shut up._

_E+B4Ever; Even I think you two are having sex._

_French-Toast; Well, your an idiot, so oh well._

_Waffles; God..._

_Monkeyman; Dude! I WALKED IN ON YOU TWO SCREWING!_

_Major-J; Really now?_

_French-Toast; Jesus! I told you Emmett, we weren't screwing, he was looking at a fucking rash on my thighs, ugh..._

_Major-J; Lame excus._

_Waffles; IT'S TRUE._

_Monkeyman; That explains it..._

_French-Toast; Thank you!_

_E+B4Ever; Well, untill I catch it, or see it in your heads, I don't believe it..._

_Waffles; Lol. You never will._

_French-Toast; Mauwahaha!_

_Monkeyman; Hey, Jazz, want to play Soul Calibar?_

_Major-J; Sure thing, brah. _

**Monkeyman has logged off.**

**Major-J has logged off. **

_French-Toast; Well, I really don't want to stay here with the sparkling bastard that fucks a girl whoose like a sloth, so I'm out. See ya._

**French-Toast has logged off.**

**Waffles has logged off.**

_R.C.G; Leave your wife to be with me, Eddie baby!_

_E+B4Ever; Huh?_

_R.C.G; I want you insiiide me!_

_E+B4Ever; ...What are you talking about?_

_R.C.G; I. want. you. to. fuck. me._

_E+B4Ever; I have a wife.._

_R.C.G; Leave her!_

_E+B4Ever; I love her! And we have a kid. _

_R.C.G; I just wanna feel you inside of me._

_E+B4Ever; Omg...They were right! _

_R.C.G; Please let me lick you everywhere._

**E+B4Ever has logged off.**

_R.C.G; Aww =;[_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't own Freaknik...sadly =[. Again, thank you s.o.o.o much for the reveiws, they make me happy. Please reveiw more!~C.R.<em>**


	10. Facebook Fun 3

**Leah Clearwater; **_Something interesting; 3,190,374 people are having sex right now, 2,212,130 people are kissing, and 1 lonely person is reading this post...Sucks to be you!  
>Like. Comment. Share. 7 minutes ago. <em>

**Emmett Cullen;** _Aww! =(!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Hale;<strong> _I love my bestfriend, she just bought me a war game.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 2 minutes ago.<em>

_Comments;_

**Leah Clearwater; **_Love you, too, budd._

**Emmett Cullen; **_I'm so unloved.._

**Jasper Hale; **_You'll find a gay guy someday, if only Edward hadn't used Bella as a cover up...maybe he'll cheat on her?_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen;<strong> _I often find myself wondering why she's so mean...  
><em>_Like. Comment. Share. 3 minutes ago._

_Comments; _

**Leah Clearwater; **_I'm not mean, your just a little bitch._

**Edward Cullen; **_See! That's mean!_

**Embry Call; **_You are kind mean._

**Jasper Hale; **_Pussies._

**Rosalie Hale; **_You two are such girls._

**Renesmee Cullen; **_She is mean though._

**Leah Clearwater;** _I'll show you mean in about five second T_T_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Hale on Leah Clearwaters wall;<strong>

**Your my BFBFF. Best Facebook Friend Forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry Call; <strong>_Quil and Seth just broke Sam and Emily's table...Run guys Run!  
>Like. Comment. Share. 11 minutes ago.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth Clearwater; <strong>_Got chased around La Push, I can't breathe =(.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 1 minute ago.<em>

**Comments; **

**Renesmee Cullen; **_What'd you do?_

**Seth Clearwater; **_Me and Quil accidently broke Sam's table.._

**Quil Ateara; **_Dude! You hella shoved me into it on purpose!_

**Renensmee Cullen; **_That sucks._

**Leah Clearwater; **_You guys are idiots, this song is very deep._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Hale; <strong>_Shopping with Leah.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 12 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Jasper Hale; **_And I'm not invited?_

**Leah Clearwater; **_We're gonna play Gitaur Hero later, so stfu._

**Alice Cullen; **_You can be invited, if you try on girls clothes._

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett Cullen; <strong>_My family sucks.  
>Like. Comment. Share. 6 minutes ago.<br>Leah Clearwater likes this._

**Comments;**

**Alice Cullen; **_Aww, I love you Emmett._

**Edward Cullen; **_We do not._

**Seth Clearwater; **_What'd they do? _

**Emmett Cullen;** _They wouldn't let me get a pet =(_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Cullen; <strong>_Omg. Jasper, Embry, Seth, Emmett, Bella and Edward won't sthu about someone named R.C.G!  
>Like. Comment. Share. 9 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Leah Clearwater; **_I. K. R!_

**Edward Cullen; **_He's real!_

**Rosalie Hale; **_Wow._

* * *

><p><strong>Quil Ateara; <strong>_Sam sucks =(_

**Comments;**

**Sam Uley; **_Helps if you atleast remove me if your gonna be talking about me. _

**Quil Ateara; **_...A different Sam?_

**Paul Lahote; **_Dumbshit._

* * *

><p><strong>Seth Clearwater; <strong>_I don't know why Leah won't believe about the R.C.G...  
>Like. Comment. Share. 6 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Leah Clearwater; **_Cause, it's stupid._

**Embry Call; **_It's reallll!_

**Jasper Hale; **_Don't you trust me?_

**Leah Clearwater;** _Err...Not really._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Hale; <strong>_Guess Leah doesn't trust me...  
>Like. Comment. Share. 3 minutes ago.<em>

**Comments;**

**Leah Clearwater; **_Omfg.._

* * *

><p><strong>Leah Clearwater;<strong> _Wanted to kill the sexiest person on Earth, but I'm against suicide.  
><em>_Like. Comment. Share. 4 minutes ago.  
>Embry Call likes this.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Cullen Facebook Chatroom.<strong>

**R.C.G; **_Your husband is sexxxy._

_**Alice; **I know (;_

_**R.C.G; **I'm going to rape him._

_**Alice; **Um..No._

_**R.C.G; **Indeed._

_**Alice; **HEY! Your R.C.G! Your real!_

_**R.C.G; **Of course I am._

_**R.C.G; **And I'm gonna rape Jazzkins._

_**Alice; **Bye.._

_**R.C.G; **Aww..=;[_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Cullen; <strong>R.C.G is real...  
><em>_Like. Comment. Share.  
><em>_Jasper Hale likes this._

_Comments;_

**Leah Clearwater; **_And I use to think you were smart._

**Rosalie Hale; **_Not you to! UGH._

**Embry Call; **_HAH!_

**Seth Clearwater;** _Eat that! _

**Paul Lahote;** _Sweaty. Ball. Sacks._


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry this has taken so long, Drama, Drama, Drama!**

* * *

><p><strong>IceQueen is online<strong>

**Waffles is online**

**Alphadog is online**

**Iluvshopping is online**

**Major-J is online.**

**French-Toast is online.**

* * *

><p><em>Waffles; Hah! For once I'm the first one to say something =D<em>

_French-Toast; Dumbshit =D_

_Iluvshopping; Let's all try to be nice today._

_Alphadog; Yeah, let's do that._

_IceQueen; Idiots._

_Iluvshopping; Bad Rose!_

_Major-J; Lmfao._

_French-Toast; See, I met this woman from Hawiiii, stuck it in her ass and she said Aiiiiii. _

_IceQueen; Wow._

_French-Toast; It's from a song Beauty Queen._

_IceQueen; As long as you know I'm beautiful._

_Waffles; I'm listening to Over and Over again O.o_

_French-Toast; Ooooooh! Ima put that on._

_Alphadog; Now I have that song stuck in my head..._

_French-Toast; Fish it out like an apple._

_Alphadog; ..What?_

_Waffles; Get it outta there like a mexican rabbit!_

_French-Toast; Mexican rabbits jerking off in the sea!_

_Iluvshopping; Whoose making Emmett scream? ._

_Major-J; Lol, Eddie is._

_French-Toast; How?_

_Major-J; He's breaking Emmett's Dora The Exploror discs._

_French-Toast; ...and for a second there I thought he was kinda cool._

_Waffles; Lol, does he really like Dora?_

_Iluvshopping; You have no idea..._

_IceQueen; Oh leave him alone._

_Alphadog; That's such a fail..._

_IceQueen; Want to end up dead in a ditch, dog?_

_French-Toast; Ooh, thanks for the new song Blondie._

_Waffles; Bitches ain't nothing but hoes and tramps..._

_Alphadog; Lol._

_Major-J; I wish I could go ice skating right now o=_

_IceQueen; Go freeze some water and skate on it._

_Waffles; IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!_

_French-Toast; What are you so worked up about?_

_Waffles; ...Nothing._

_Waffles; So, what's everyone doing this weekend?_

_IceQueen; Hunting with Emmett, Alice, Esme, Bella, and Carlisle._

_Major-J; Probably hunting with them.._

_Alphadog; Hanging with Ness (=_

_French-Toast; You already know what I'm doing._

_Waffles; Yup._

_Major-J; Getting laid by him?_

_French-Toast; Watching movies with him._

_Major-J; What happens when people 'watch movies'?_

_IceQueen; Usually ends in them screwing._

_Waffles; Not us!_

_Iluvshopping; I'm getting off._

_**Iluvshopping has logged off. **_

_Major-J; Guess I should see if she's mad.._

_**Major-J has logged off.**_

_Alphadog; I guess it's just us._

_Waffles; Cat Scratch._

_French-Toast; Candy Canes._

_IceQueen; This is the longest I've ever been on this thing._

_French-Toast; It's kinda pointless, eh?_

_Waffles; Pretty pointless..._

_IceQueen; Yes, but it's funny to watch the things you guys say to eachother._

_Alphadog; Ikr. Their all assholes._

_Waffles; I'm not! =(_

_Alphadog; Mainly just Leah and Jasper._

_French-Toast; MAUWHAAHAHAHA. I have murdered 8 cats, 5 dogs, 7 bunnies and 9 birds! Now I will become a giant beast and rule the world!_

_**French-Toast has logged off. **_

_Waffles; Wtf just happened?_

_Alphadog; I have no idea..._

_**Waffles has logged off.**_

_**Alphadog has logged off.**_

_IceQueen; She was clearly fucking with you idiots.._

_R.C.G; I want your husband inside of me._

_IceQueen; I've heard about you before o.O_

_R.C.G; I want to just rock his world._

_IceQueen; He's MINE. So stay away or I'll rip your throat out._

_R.C.G; You can't hurt me._

_IceQueen; Let's test it bitch._

_R.C.G; I'll burn your pretty little face off._

_IceQueen; *Gasp* NO! Take my husband! TAKE HIM JUST LEAVE MY FACE ALONE!_

_**IceQueen has logged off. **_

_R.C.G; Yay! =;]_

* * *

><p><strong>And<strong> **finally here it is! I know it's not as funny as the rest, and I'm sorry. Reveiws?~C.R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**French-Toast is online**

**Happytappy is online.**

**Waffles is online.**

**Monkeyman is online.**

**Major-J is online.**

**Iluvshopping is online.**

**Blueberry is online**

* * *

><p><em>Iluvshopping; Hiya!<em>

_Happytappy; Hiii!_

_French-Toast; OMG!_

_Monkeyman; WHAT?_

_French-Toast; I just realized something amazing!_

_Waffles; What's that?_

_French-Toast; Seth shoulda imprinted on Alice! Their both ALWAYS happy, their boy ANNOYING, they'd be perfect together!_

_Major-J; ...That's my wife Leah._

_Iluvshopping; I love Jasper with all my heart. _

_Happytappy; I'm annoying? =(_

_French-Toast; All your dead, unbeating, non-blood pumping heart..._

_Monkeyman; We still feel love!_

_French-Toast; Shitty cold love!_

_Iluvshopping; It's not cold love._

_French-Toast; You're cold, he's cold, you're all cold. Cold Love._

_French-Toast; We should write a book with that title._

_Blueberry; Does this mean the wolves have; Hot Love?_

_Iluvshopping; I suppose._

_Major-J; Embry and Leah have some 'hot love' goin' on it the bedroom._

_French-Toast; Don't you know it._

_Waffles; I can't believe you're going along with this..._

_Monkeyman; Tell me, do you go at it like rabbits as Jasper suspects?_

_French-Toast; Ohhh yes, every morning, every night, during the evenings. _

_Happytappy; Are you being honest?_

_Waffles; Why are you doing this?_

_French-Toast; We can't keep our relationship a secret forever! _

_Waffles; What relationship?_

_Iluvshopping; Aww, he denys it =(_

_Blueberry; Why are you denying, you are already caught._

_Waffles; There's nothing to be caught in!_

_Monkeyman; You being Caught In Leah._

_French-Toast; Ooooh, another book title. =D_

_Happytappy; Stop ignoring me! Are you serious?_

_Major-J; Just give it up, kid, Leah already admited it, why can't you?_

_Waffles; There's nothing to admit!_

_French-Toast; Is this because your mom caught us in a mix of passion on your kitchen table? Embry, she said she didn't care as long as we cleaned up._

_Waffles; WTF!_

_Happytappy; ...ARE YOU SERIOUS!_

_Monkeyman; Dammmmmmmnnnnn._

_Blueberry; Wow._

_Iluvshopping; Oh my...are you serious?_

_Waffles; Leah, S.t.o.p._

_French-Toast; Chill out, just admit that we're together Em._

_**Waffles has logged off.**_

_French-Toast; LOL_

_Iluvshopping; Poor Embry._

_Blueberry; Poor Leah, him not admitting must hurt your feelings._

_Monkeyman; Leah has feelings?_

_French-Toast; I have feelings?_

_Major-J; Sometimes I wish you didn't..._

_Iluvshopping; Poor Jazz._

_**Iluvshopping has logged off.**_

_French-Toast; O.o_

_Blueberry; Everyone has feelings._

_Monkeyman; Not Leah._

_French-Toast; Nope._

_Major-J; Only anger...just..anger..._

_French-Toast; You know it._

_Blueberry; Very odd._

_Happytappy; W.E.R.E Y.O.U. S.E.R.I.O.U.S. !. ?. !. ?._

_French-Toast; Lmfao. No, kiddo, I was just kiddin'._

_Happytappy; Thank gosh.._

_Blueberry; I miss Jakey. =(_

_French-Toast; Cold Love. Cold Love Sequal; Hot Love. Cold Love 3rd Instalment...TORNADO LOVE!_

_Blueberry; Wow.._

_Major-J; I must be going now. Goodbye my friends._

_**Major-J has logged off.**_

_Happytappy; As for me...mom wants help with the car...=x._

_**Happytappy has logged off.**  
><em>

_Monkeyman; Gonna go find Rose. _

_**Monkeyman has logged off.**  
><em>

_French-Toast; LOL The fuck I'm stickin' with you. Bye kidd._

_**French-Toast has logged off.**  
><em>

_Blueberry; But..._

_R.C.G; Jakey was inside me lastnight._

_Blueberry; Impossible. We played dress up lastnight, he wore a dress, and eight different shades of makeup._

_R.C.G; I'm going to marry your dad._

_Blueberry; Impossible. He loves my mother._

_R.C.G; And both your uncles._

_Blueberry; Still impossible._

_R.C.G; And that Embry fellow._

_Blueberry; He's with Leah._

_R.C.G; No he isn't._

_Blueberry; Yes, he is._

_R.C.G; We just fucked lastnight._

_Blueberry; I see what you are doing here. It will not work._

_R.C.G; I broke all your barbies, trashed your room, slapped your mom, and raped your dad._

_Blueberry; And?_

_R.C.G; I'm gonna rip your favorite dress._

_Blueberry; NO! ROSE GOT THAT FOR ME!_

_**Blueberry has logged off**._

_R.C.G; Still got it (;  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? No like? Reveiw?(=~C.R.<strong>  
><em>


End file.
